mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of Might and Magic V
Heroes of Might and Magic V is the fifth game in the Heroes of Might and Magic series, and the first (and only to date) game not to be developed by now-defunct New World Computing. It was developed by Nival Interactive and published by Ubisoft Entertainment, the current owner of the Might and Magic brand. Official Announcement "Ubisoft is delighted to confirm the return of the legendary Might and Magic brand. Credited with the establishment of the heroic fantasy genre since its first release in 1985 on PC, the brand envelops several series including the mythical Heroes of Might & Magic. No stranger to resurrecting cult licenses, Ubisoft will bring fresh life to the franchise, taking it to a new level while respecting its heritage. The first game to reintroduce the video game legend to the public will be Heroes of Might and Magic V, the sequel to the universally acclaimed turn-based strategy series RPG elements. The new opus will benefit from the features and characteristics that established the success of the initial saga while offering a wealth of innovations such as a a highly immersive scenario, a variety of appealing factions, modern 3D graphics, a revolutionary tactical combat system and a story-based campaign mode. In this game Nival Interactive has made a sequel to the most well received heroes game in the series, heroes of might and magic III. This decision to ignore the last game which was recieved badly due to a low budget and contraversial changes in the game style. The decision has come at a loss the fans of the last game but in my humble opinion gives Nival Interactive a new foot to stand on and in new sequels and expansions gives them the ability to reintroduce the inovation of heroes IV with a better recieved audience. Developed by a seasoned team at Nival Interactive (Blitzkrieg, Silent Storm, Etherlords), Heroes of Might and MagicÂ® V is scheduled for release on PC in early 2006." Features * The game engine is a 3D engine, a great improvement on privious games and one of its highest merits. * the game keeps old ties between stratergy and RPG but improves the skill system, the most greatest change in the game. * the system requirements will remain low, and offer some scalability; * a simultaneous turn system is considered, but only as a means to speed up the early parts of the game; * there is a demo available, here * demons and undead are seperate factions, named inferno and necropolis * the multiplayer mode will focus on Internet play, but hotseat is still included; * there will be a unique storyline for the single-player campaigns; * the story style will be the faction switching / linked storyline style; * stacks, dragons, upgrades, a combat grid and other basic concepts from the previous games will be back; * a combat-grid resembling the one in H3 will be implemented; * the graphics in towns are spectacular in comparison to previous games. * lots of changes/improvements in the combat-fase of the game; that part of the game is starting to get playable; * heroes do not participate in combat but they take they have initiative and take turns like normal players, abilities that do not require mana and normal attacks are also available to them. * diplomacy is not a major key in the game, but creating alliances during missions will be possible; * the game includes 6 factions, necropolis - undead, haven - humans, inferno - demons, dungeon - old dungeon + dark elves, sylvan - wood elves, academy - tower/titans External links *Official Teaser Site *Official Forums *Ubisoft *Nival Interactive * thumb|300px|left|Official E3 Preview Trailerthumb|300px|right|Official Release Trailer Category:Heroes 5 Category:Windows Category:Mac OS Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Category:Might and Magic Category:Ubisoft continuity